1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for producing wafers from wood stock to be used in production of wafer board and in particular to a wafer production head therefore.
2. Prior Art
In the production of wafers for wafer board production, equipment generally referred to as waferizers, commonly embody a rotating cylindrical drum having projecting knives against which the wood stock such as short lengths of log is pressed and thus reduced to wafers. Wafers so produced are usually of the same length and thickness, however, they vary considerably in width as the cards which are sliced from the wood stock and are subsequently tumbled and ejected from the drum are subject to random cleavage.
Waferizing equipment has been developed recently which enables production of wafers of uniform dimension, and which thus enables selective orientation of the wafers relative to the fibre direction so as to thereby obtain some control of the structural characteristics and appearance of wafer board ultimately produced. In such equipment the cards as they are sliced from the wood stock are clipped or cut into wafers of equal width by centrifugally expelling them through clipping boxes.